Heretofore in the pile driving art leads have been known which were raised and lowered by a dragline. Within the leads were a hammer and follow block. The follow block was connected to the hammer by a set of cables as shown in the W. W. Mount U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,164. The cable or chain art required a man to ride the leads which could subject him to extreme physical harm should the release of the follow block be untimely and the presence of a human riding the leads has resulted in numerous very expensive job related injury claims. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus which permits removal of the human from the leads when it is elevated. In accordance with the present invention, the connection between the hammer and follow block is made while the hammer is resting on the follow block and the leads is sitting on the ground prior to picking up a piling and placing it in the leads by raising the leads, hammer and chain connected follow back and the piling which is cable connected to the follow block and the chamfered end of the piling is within the hollow bore in the bottom of the follow block.